Cassidy Carlisle
by Keanna Black
Summary: A Draco/OC fic. The relationship between the two, and also the friendship between Cassidy and her friends. Also something is up with Cassidy's younger sister when she attends Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy! :D DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I randomly came up with this idea while hanging around with my Boyfriend, weird eh? I don't know how long this will be, so xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognise, any you don't recognise DO belong to me.**

I waked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, Draco was following behind me, being as quiet as ever, he didn't talk much, which bugged me. I really wanted to get to know him better. It was just after our 4th year in Hogwarts, and because of the Triwizard tournament it was quite eventful.

"You will visit me over the summer, won't you Draco?" I asked looking at him, curiosity in my eyes.

"Maybe." Was his only answer, what was that supposed to mean?

"Oh come on, you're my boyfriend!" I protested.

"And? I may have things to do." Draco sighed, glowering at me.

"Oh fine, be like that!" I said and stormed off down the corridor and disappeared into a empty cabin.

I was soon joined by my friends, Kristina O'Connell, Crystal Dreessen, Athena Merritt and Seraphina Dickinson. Oh and my name is Cassidy Carlisle.

"Hey Cassie!" Athena grinned and sat down beside me, her long black curls falling over her pale face.

"hey Athena." I replied, staring out the window.

"Draco giving you a rough time?" Kristina asked, though it was more of a statement. Her short blonde hair framed her face perfectly.

"Yep! As always." I snorted.

"I don't know why you bother with him…" Crystal rolled her eyes and plopped down opposite me, I turned to her and glared. "I was joking!" She quickly said and looked to the floor.

"Sure you were." I snapped. Just then Draco walked casually in and sat beside me, as if nothing had happened. "Oh typical Malfoy behaviour!" I sighed heavily and folded my arms tight across my chest, turning on my defensive side.

"I'm sorry? What do you expect me to say?" Draco looked at me, he looked really tired for some reason.

"Oh for the love of magic! What is up with you?" I glared at him.

"I just have a lot to do over the summer, you should know that!" Draco glared back. "If you are going to act this way, then I don't know why we are together."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I tilted my head, still glaring.

"Well… No." Draco's eyes widened slightly.

"Good." I sighed.

"Good?" Kristina smiled slyly.

"Oh shut up Krissie!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Somebody loooves Draco!" Athena wiggled her eyebrows.

"What…? Oh for flip sake!" I growled and buried my head in my hands. Draco smirked and looked at me.

"Well, do you?" He asked.

"I don't know! You keep acting like a royal prat!" I snapped, looking up at him.

"Oh thanks." Draco snorted.

"It's true though." Crystal muttered under her breath.

"Oi, I heard that." Draco shot a glare at her.

The wild fields outside were turning into neatly cut fields quickly. I stared out the window for the rest of the journey, not really bothering to listen to the conversation that Athena and Kristina had started up, Crystal had gone quiet and Seraphina hadn't said anything at all from the moment she entered the cabin, well then again, Seraphina never talked to people much. Or anything really.

"I think I can see the station!" Athena smiled, standing up to get a better look out the window.

"Good… I can finally get out of this stupid train." Seraphina drawled. We all looked at her, then burst out laughing. Seraphina just gave us a look that said 'what was so funny about that?'

"Oh Sera… Why do you always say that? Every year! Honestly." Kristina giggled.

"Oh… Oops." Seraphina rolled her eyes.

We all stood up and pulled our trunks off the shelf and walked out into the corridor in single file. A lot of people had already got off the train, because they had walked out of their cabins way before the train even stopped. I could see my mother and father and my little sister, who would start Hogwarts next September, standing on the platform. Kristina's parents were talking to mine, just like they always did while waiting for me. I clambered off the train and raced over to them, hugging my sister, we were very close.

"Hey Kallisto!" I said, letting her go.

"hey Cassidy!" she grinned up at me, she was only 4ft 7" while I was 5ft 6".

"How have you been, eh?" I asked her, as I waved good bye to my friends. Draco was standing with his parents.

"I've been bored! School was boring too!" Kallisto sighed and folded her arms.

"Well, Hogwarts is going to be _way_ better!" I assured her. I noticed Draco staring at me, and when I looked at him, he walked over, well more like strutted over.

"Mother says I can visit you for a few days sometime this summer. Is that okay?" Draco asked.

"Of course it is! Right Mum?" I looked to her.

"Yes, it's definitely okay." My mother smiled at Draco. Draco nodded at her, and then turned back to me, "Well I'll write a letter to tell you when I'm coming, so 'til then, bye." And with that he gave me a short but meaningful hug before strutting back to his parents.

"Gosh. I'm actually going to miss him…" I admitted to myself before following my family out of the platform and then out of the station itself.

I was quiet for most of the trip back home, there wasn't much to talk about, a part from the Triwizard tournament, and I wasn't really fond of that anyway, so all I said was that it was pretty good, but it didn't really have a good ending. They seemed to accept that I didn't want to talk about it and didn't push me any further into discussing the topic. When we finally got back home, I hopped out of the car, grabbed my trunk out of the boot and skipped into the house. Kallisto followed eagerly, we normally had a welcome home feast when I got back from Hogwarts. Yeah, I guess we are rich. But I'm a Slytherin, it's stereotypical, right?

Seraphina was in Ravenclaw though, and Kristina was in Hufflepuff, but they were both purebloods so Draco didn't really have a problem with me hanging around with them during lunch and after classes. Though even if they weren't purebloods, I'd still hang with them. Both Athena and Crystal were in Slytherin too, so I had some fun at night time too.

I stared around the house, some things were new in the house…. Well they were new to me, because they weren't there last summer. I remembered last summer when Draco didn't bother his butt to come visit, so we ended up sending a whole lot of letters to each other, most of them I still had, tucked away under my bed. I had thrown some off them away, because what was in them wasn't very nice, because I had seemed to of said something to annoy him.

I ran up the stairs and let myself into my room, it was exactly as I left it, a part from the curtains being closed, obviously I had forgotten to close them before I left for Hogwarts, _again. I sat down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering where Draco was now. Probably back in the Malfoy Manor, a place I had yet to visit. I'm not sure if his parents like me, but if they let Draco come visit me for a bit, they mustn't hate me, right?_

_I pondered this as I listened to the commotion going on downstairs, apparently my dad had knocked a vase over downstairs, and was getting yelled at by my mother. Well, nothing is new there. My dad was very clumsy, and apparently I took after him, cause I seemed to always knock things over at Hogwarts, which earned me quite a few detentions when I was in potions, the worst one was when I knocked someone's cauldron over and the whole thing exploded on the floor, I got a full weeks detention for that. Snape could be so mean sometimes. I got back up and walked over to my mirror and picked up a bobble. I tied my soft golden brown curls into a ponytail, and sighed. 'What am I gonna do this summer?' I wandered in my mind, as I made my way out of the bedroom and back downstairs. _

_Kallisto was sitting in front of the fire, parchment and quill in hand, she was obviously writing a story, like she always did when she was bored, it was one of the only hobbies of hers that I liked, her writing inspired me to write, and so I had a story going on upstairs, that I had started after my first year at Hogwarts. I normally worked on it after finishing all my homework during the summer._

"_How far have you got now?" I asked her._

"_Six chapters!" She grinned up at me and then went back to her writing._

"_Let me read it when you've finished. I need inspiration." I smiled back and then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat and drink before I headed to bed. I chose milk and a banana and then walked back upstairs with them. We didn't have a house-elf, I didn't see the need for one when we could do the things ourselves. I set the milk and banana on my bedside table and then changed into my Pjs, that my mum had left out for me. Drinking my milk, and eating the banana, I climbed into bed, and turned my light off, sleep enveloped me quickly and I fell into a dreamless sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I'm actually updating this already? That's a miracle, must be because it's summer and I have nothing else to do but write :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognise from the books, I do however own any you don't recognise.**

I woke up the next day, completely forgetting that I wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. I stared around confused for a second, then I remembered it was the summer holidays and I relaxed a little bit. I glanced at my clock and groaned, it was 4AM and I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Yes, I'm one of _those_ people. Once I'm awake, I'm awake. Ah well, I might as well get started on my homework so I could get it finished quickly, I wanted to continue writing my story as soon as I could.

I decided to start with the homework I knew I'd forget the information for if I didn't do it soon, like Potions and Herbology. So I sat down at my desk and took out a quill and a roll of parchment and started to write my essay for Potions. My hand was aching, but by 5AM I had finished it and it was three and a half parchment rolls long. At least Snape would be happy… I hope. Snape, _happy_? I was asking for a miracle. Snape always found something wrong with every homework that anyone hands in.

I turned to my Herbology homework and wished Neville was here to help. Yeah, I'm friends with Neville, he is amazing, once you get to know him, honestly. Draco disagrees with this friendship, but I choose to ignore his complaining. I stared at the question and realised I knew the answer. Me and Neville had discussed it once while studying in the library. So I happily started writing.

"And this is why you should have Neville as your friend." I smiled, staring at my finished work. Next was my Defence Against The Dark Arts homework, and I stared at the questions blankly. I took out my DADA book and scanned through it, finding what I wanted I started on the essay, by the time I finished all my homework I had apart from my Care Of Magical Creatures essay, it was 10:30AM, and I decided to go get breakfast before starting on my COMC homework.

Walking downstairs I looked around, and found Kallisto at the table munching on cereal and writing in her book. Gosh, this girl never stopped.

"Nine chapters now!" Kallisto grinned, continuing to write. I caught a glimpse of what she was writing and realised she was writing a fight scene at the moment.

"Can't wait to read it, sis." I smiled and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking scones out of it. Buttering them, I made my way back to the table and sat down. I lazily watched Kallisto write as I pulled pieces off the scones and popped them into my mouth. After I finished I trudged back upstairs to finish my homework.

I sat back down at my desk and pulled out my Care Of Magical Creatures textbook and glanced through the pages. I sighed and took out a fresh piece of parchment.

"This is torture!" I complained half an hour later, my hand was aching from all the writing that I was doing. I was writing an essay on Centaur behaviour and their environment. By the time I finished it, it was lunch time, but I wasn't that hungry.

I was just about to go downstairs to get a drink when I heard a pecking noise at my window. Draco's owl was looking in. I opened the window and the handsome eagle owl swooped in and landed on my desk, holding out its leg. I detached the letter and the owl took off again. I closed the window and then sat down on my bed, opening the letter:

_Dear Cassidy,_

_Mother and Father says I can go to your house in two weeks, I'll be staying for only 5 days though, I have a lot to do. Sorry._

_Lots of Love,_

_Draco x_

_I frowned at how short the letter was and tossed it onto my desk. I walked downstairs to inform my mum of when Draco was coming. My mother nodded and went back to preparing her lunch._

_The rest of the day was spent watching movies and playing wizard's chess with Kallisto. At 8PM, I decided to get a shower, so I plucked a towel from a cupboard in the bathroom and went to find some clean Pjs. I undressed and stepped into the shower, turning it on, letting the hot water fall down my body. I sighed and got some shampoo to wash my hair. After washing my hair and body I climbed back out and dried myself off, putting my Pjs on. I walked back to my room and sat down at my desk, picking up my quill and beginning to write my story. I could hear Kallisto coming up the stairs and I smiled at her as she passed my open door._

"_Night Cassidy!" She grinned. "I'm on chapter 15 now!"_

"_Awesome!" I beamed back. Gosh I love my sister._

_After writing two chapters of my story, I stopped and looked at it, 10 chapters long now. I climbed onto my bed and fell asleep almost instantly._


End file.
